


To The Boy With Green Eyes

by thesquidliesthuman



Series: Original Characters Doing Original Things [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex writes because he's a coward, Bad Writing, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sad Porn, Sad letters, Self-indulgent sad porn, is all this is, love and feelings and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/pseuds/thesquidliesthuman
Summary: "Hey there, how goes it? I know it’s weird to have a random letter show up, especially considering that no one really writes letters anymore. But, I figured I’d give it a shot anyways. Mostly riding on the chance that if I typed this out as a message you’d see I typed it and that doesn’t give me a chance to chicken out after writing it as this letter does.I’m sorry my handwriting is kinda... really messy. I guess that’s another benefit of the whole handwritten letter thing, if you can’t read what I’m writing, I don’t have to worry about how you’ll react to the things I wrote. I’ve officially had my only smart idea today and probably my only smart idea when it comes to you, go figure."-----------------------Alex doesn't know what all he's feeling, so he decides to write letters to a certain boy with green eyes. His best friend for basically 17 years now.Oh dear.





	To The Boy With Green Eyes

       To the Boy with Green Eyes,

 

       Hey there, how goes it? I know it’s weird to have a random letter show up, especially considering that no one really writes letters anymore. But, I figured I’d give it a shot anyways. Mostly riding on the chance that if I typed this out as a message you’d see I typed it and that doesn’t give me a chance to chicken out after writing it as this letter does.

 

       I’m sorry my handwriting is kinda... really messy. I guess that’s another benefit of the whole handwritten letter thing, if you can’t read what I’m writing, I don’t have to worry about how you’ll react to the things I wrote. I’ve officially had my only smart idea today and probably my only smart idea when it comes to you, go figure.

 

       You’d think since I’ve known you so long it’d be easier to just tell you how I feel. Even if you laugh at me (which I know you won’t do, you’re too nice for that) I’d at least get it over with. But no, I have to be dumb about my feelings and scribble them down in the most masculine looking journal I could find at the dollar store.

 

       Oof, soon I’ll start writing songs about you or something. What, should I come serenade you out your window or something? Maybe I should do that. I'll add it to my list of things I should but will never do. 

       I don't really have much else to say. I mean, I do. But I'm not going to put it in this letter. I guess I sorta have to come to terms with it first? I don't know. Feelings are dumb and I'm dumb when it comes to them. 

 

       See ya at school.

       Signed,

       The Boy with Brown Eyes


End file.
